Steve is Tony's hero
by Kizmaaa
Summary: One night Tony thinks he's the only person left in the house. He tries to commit suicide. But there is one person that he didn't expect to be home. its a Oneshot!


No one knew how much Tony carried the world on his shoulder; no one asked if he was ok they all assumed he was fine. Maybe it was the fake smile that Tony would wear around his friends, the thing was Tony didn't want to get them involved with his complications in his life. He held a burden of being ironman, owning and managing Stark Industries, and being alone not knowing a lot about his father. This loneliness had caused Tony to be a little Sarcastic and cold about a lot of things; it's hard for Tony to lose someone, like Agent Coulson. When they lost him to Loki Tony was pissed, yeah it seemed like he didn't really get along with the guy but deep down inside he really did, Coulson was considered a close friend to him the fact that he lost him hurt Tony bad. Tony does have a lot of friends and made so many after the bringing together of the Avengers team in fact he had invited them to all live at stark towers. Which Tony thought that maybe having friends living with him would cure the loneliness he had but it didn't. Tony picked up his brandy glass and carried it with him as he walked down the hall to Natasha's room. Everyone was out today at least that's what Tony thought. A perfect day to take his life without any interruptions is what he was thinking. As he made his way into Natasha's room he found the place she stored all her guns when she's not fighting. Tony lifted the weapon in his hand and walked out to the hallway, he thought maybe doing it in the living room so everyone could find him, his feet made their way to the living room and when he got there he leaned against the wall and held the gun to his head closing his eyes. There was one thing Tony didn't check, Steve was home and Tony didn't notice the footsteps coming into the room. Still with the glass of brandy in one hand and the gun up to his head Tony was about to pull the trigger when Steve entered the room shocked dropping the basket full of clothes in his hands to the floor. Steve reacting quickly hit the gun out of Tony's hand causing the gun to go flying and his brandy glass falling to the floor cracked in a million pieces. He held Tony up against the wall pinning him so he couldn't move. Tony didn't have the confidence to look Steve in the eyes. Steve is Tony's best friend but most importantly his boyfriend.

"What the hell were you thinking Tony!" Steve raised his voice. "You have no idea how it feels to be a superhero, own and manage a company and also to live with the fact that your father died and you didn't have much of a childhood with him. It's so hard to live with Steve!" Tony chocked out between sobs, the tears were flowing there was no way that Tony could stop them now. "I may not know what that's like to be in your situation but I'm here Tony. I love you, you're not alone." Steve said as he gently kissed Tony on the forehead. Tony's sobs slowed down turning into hiccups, closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around Steve burying his face in his chest. "I-I'm sorry Steve, it was such a rash thing to do." Steve hugged Tony close to him reassuring him that he wasn't alone. "You're not alone Tony, I'll say it as many times to get you to believe me." Tony Squeezed Steve in the embrace, hearing Steve say those words made him feel relieved.

Countless times have Tony tried to commit suicide but countless times he's failed. Steve has always been the person to stop Tony except on one occasion where Bruce was the one who found Tony trying to drown himself in the bathroom tub. Tony now says to himself that he will stop and this will be last time, no more attempts will be made anymore. As soon as Tony calmed down he loosened his grip on Steve and looked up at him, "Thank you Steve." Steve smiled holding Tony in his arms still; he leaned down kissing the older man on the lips. Tony hung on to Steve and kissed him back hungrily, his tongue licked Steve's bottom lip until he opened up letting Tony in. Tony raided Steve's mouth going over every spot in his mouth. When the two came back up for air Steve let go of Tony. "I think its best that we clean up the mess." Tony pecked Steve's cheek and smiled. "I agree." Tony picked up the shards of glass cutting his finger, he winced and shook it. "Ah, look at you being careless." Steve went to the bathroom to grab a band aid and also went to return Natasha's gun in her safe. When he got back Tony was lying down on the couch, Steve walked over to him and put the band aid on his finger. Tony got up to let Steve sit on the couch than laid his head in his lap. Steve ran his hands through Tony's hair knowing that was one of the things that calmed Tony down. "Stark, I love you." Steve said kissing his lips. "Cap, I love you too." Tony said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep holding Steve's hand.


End file.
